


Day 29: Serious

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [29]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Conversation, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Homophobia, In Love, Love, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Moss' mum is a bitch, Serious, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: The boys have a chat about the road their relationship has taken
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Day 29: Serious

**Author's Note:**

> todays prompt is “Do you regret it?”

_“Do you regret it?”_

It was the night before their wedding, Roy had just asked him this question and Moss was panicking.

The last six months had been a whirlwind of planning, booking and practising. They had got engaged in the May, and it was now early November. Originally, they had talked about an outdoor wedding, but that would have meant waiting until the following year and neither of them wanted to wait that long. Instead they settled for a marquee in a secluded little park, that was surrounded by beautiful tall oak trees, which had mercifully retained their deep orange leaves for their wedding day. 

Well, technically it wasn’t a marriage. It was a “civil partnership”, given that gay marriage wasn’t legal yet (two years later, they would find out, it would become legal and they would quietly have a wedding just the two of them). Still, didn’t mean they weren’t going to refer to each other as husbands. 

All of Roy’s family were over from Ireland. There was quite a few of them. His parents, his three sisters, their kids (eight of them in total), aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents (the ones that were still alive, anyway), old family friends, the lot. They’d booked up nearly all of the rooms in the small hotel down the road from their flat. When Roy had walked in a couple of days ago to make sure the reservations were okay, the owner had personally come out and wrapped him in a big bear hug. Moss’ family... well, there wasn’t much to say there. 

“Regret what?” Moss squeaked in reply. He could feel his muscles tensing. Roy’s family had tried to convince him that he had to stay elsewhere tonight, but Roy had insisted on staying with Moss at the flat. They were sat watching the telly, and had been for a while when Roy suddenly asked this. 

“I don’t know,” Roy said with a shrug. “Stuff, I suppose. Not getting together sooner? Us getting together at all?” 

“Why would I regret it?” Moss asked. Yep, there was a definite lump in his throat now. Roy shifted a little to face him better. 

“Well, everything with your mum,” he said. 

Moss winced involuntarily. It had now been over a year since he had seen his mother face-to-face for longer than a couple of seconds. Sometimes he and Roy would run into her in the shops, or he would see her in the street, but she always stuck her nose in the air and pretending like she hadn’t seen him. They had spoken, however, just three weeks ago. 

_“Are you sure calling her is the best idea?” Roy asked as he bit into a breadstick (the only thing they’d had left in the cupboard). There was a certain edge to his voice as he came around and sat next to his fiance on the sofa. Moss shrugged, toying with the phone. He’d been sat there for a while now._

_“I don’t know,” he said. “But she deserves to at least know what’s happening.”  
_

_Getting his mother’s new number hadn’t been easy. As soon as he had left last year, she had changed her mobile number and had got a new landline, as well as getting new locks on all of the doors. Moss was half surprised she hadn’t upped and moved completely. To get the number, he’d had to use Roy’s phone to call one of his aunts from his father’s side that actually liked him to arrange a clandestine meet-up in a coffee shop in Soho to get her to give him her new number. He had invited said aunt to the wedding, and she had graciously accepted, promising to bring her husband, her children and their spouses and children. He had been careful, turning Caller ID off so she wouldn’t immediately recognise his number and refuse to pick up. Plus, he was going to call the landline._

_“You sure?” Roy said. Moss nodded.  
_

_“Sure,” he said. Taking a deep breath, he turned his phone on, dialled the number, set it to speaker and balanced it on his knee.  
_

_It took her quite a while to pick up. For a while, Moss thought she wasn’t going to. She did in the end, of course._

_“Gillian Moss, who is speaking, please?” she said when she answered. She sounded tired. Moss’ breath hitched in his throat.  
_

_“Mum, don’t hang up!” he said quickly. He heard her gasp, and then her start to move the phone. “Please! Just hear me out.”  
_

_“What do you want?” she said stiffly. She sounded so cold, so impersonal, that Moss could hardly believe that the woman he was talking to was his mother. This wasn’t the mother he remembered, the one that tucked him into bed and read him stories and kissed his forehead when he upset.  
_

_“I wanted to tell you something,” he said.  
_

_“Tell me, then,” she replied. “Quickly. I don’t want to talk to you for longer than necessary.”  
_

_Ouch. That stung. He could see Roy worriedly watching him from the corner of his eye, but he tried to ignore it._

_“I’m getting married in three weeks’ time,” he said. “And I wanted you to know. You’re invited, obviously.”  
_

_“Is it to a woman?” she said. Moss bit his lip, closing his eyes.  
_

_“No,” he whispered.  
_

_“Then I decline the invitation,” she said, her voice as cold as ice. “Do not contact this number again, or I will report you to the police for harassment.”  
_

_She hung up before Moss could say anything else._

He shrugged again. 

“Obviously it isn’t ideal,” he said. Roy made a face, and Moss looked up at him from where he was snuggled under his fiance’s arm. “But I love you, and that’s what matters. If she doesn’t want to be there, then that’s her decision.” 

“But she’s your mum,” Roy said. 

“She doesn’t act like much of a mum anymore, so I don’t think it’s really the same.” 

Roy opened his mouth to say something else, but then thought better of it and shut it again. 

“Sorry,” he murmured. 

“It’s okay, dear.” 

They were quite for a little while longer, watching the telly. 

“Tomorrow will be fine, won’t it?” Roy asked quietly. 

“You’ll be there,” Moss replied. He shifted himself upright, and leaned over to kiss his fiance. He smiled. “It’ll be perfect.” 

“You’re adorable,” Roy said with a smile. “But seriously.” 

“Roy, I know every detail of this wedding off by heart. It will be perfect.” 

“Where are the rings?” 

“At Jen’s, in her cutlery drawer right next to the teaspoon with the engraving of Piglet on it.” 

“What time does the ceremony start?” 

“Two forty-five precisely.” 

“What time are guests going to start arriving?” 

“Half past one, and everyone gets prosecco when we get there.” 

“Open or closed bar?” 

“Open. I wanted closed, but your parents paid for the catering and they said your family would not survive if the bar was closed, and I like the idea of free pop all night.” 

“First dance song?” 

“Your Song by Elton John.”

Roy nodded, seemingly satisfied. 

“I love you,” he said, as sincerely as he could. Moss grinned at him. 

“I know. I love you too.” 

“Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life.” 

Moss reached up, kissing him tenderly. 

“ _Our_ life. Our life, together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, only one more to go!!! i really hope you enjoyed this, and please leave comments and kudos if you can, they make my tiny lil heart sing with joy!! 
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
